1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to flight control systems, and more specifically, to an aircraft flight control system for allowing an augmentation system to have higher authorities, for example up to full authority, on an aircraft that has a mechanical flight control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Previous attempts to provide higher authority on Stability and Control Augmentation Systems (SCAS) have relied upon mechanical limits. For example, some SCAS actuators are mechanically limited in authority to mitigate the effects of a failure resulting in actuator seizure or undesired motion. Other SCAS actuators use spring mechanisms to center the SCAS actuators upon a failure. Actuator authority is limited mechanically to mitigate the effects of undesired motion resulting from a failure including the sudden recentering which will result if a failure occurs while the actuator is working near its extreme position. None of the previous attempts provide high authority.
While the system and method of the present application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.